The Sims 2
|nośnik = 1 CD-ROM |wymagania = Windows * Windows 95/98 lub nowszy (Uwagi do Windows 2000) * Procesor 1 GHz * 256 MB RAM * DirectX 9.0 Sound Card |sterowanie = Klawiatura i Myszkas Image:#REDIRECT Wiki.pngInsert title|Nazwa Kategorii}}[[Kategora:ludzie niewidzialni]]|The Sims Wiki Logo Image:Wiki.png|The Sims Wiki Logo Image:Wiki.png|Eine The Sims Wiki Logo |postacie = Kosmita, Duch |otoczenie = Miłowo, Dziwnowo, Werona |temat muzyczny = noicon|160px}} leftThe Sims 2 – kontynuacja słynnego The Sims - symulatora życia, w którym sterujemy życiem stworzonej rodzinki. Została stworzona przez firmę Maxis i Willa Wrighta. Wydana została przez firmę EA Games w dniu 14 września 2004r. i niemal natychmiast stała się najbardziej dochodową grą w historii (mówi się, że w ciągu 10 dni sprzedaży z półek zniknęło około milion kopii). Od 2008 roku sprzedano ponad 100 milionów kopii, włącznie z dodatkami i akcesoriami. W Polsce gra została wydana nieco później, 17 września 2004.Już w ciągu dziesięciu dni od tej daty biła rekordy sprzedaży, oszacowano, że było to ponad milion kopii, tym samym stała się wówczas najbardziej dochodowym tytułem w historii firmy. Opis 100px|left The Sims™ 2 to zupełnie nowa generacja The Sims. Ta gra umożliwia tworzenie i sterowanie ludźmi. W The Sims 2 każdy może pokierować życiowymi losami swoich Simów. Bądź ich towarzyszem podczas dzieciństwa, młodości i dorosłości. Simy rozpoczynają życie z osobowością, którą im nadajesz (lub którą dziedziczą po rodzicach). Osobowość kształtuje się pod Twoim wpływem i na podstawie Twoich wyborów. Podczas swojego życia Simy kolekcjonują wspomnienia, na podstawie których określana jest ich osobowość, możliwości wyboru i sposób ich zachowania. Życiowe doświadczenia mogą mieć krótkotrwały lub długotrwały efekt na stosunkach między członkami rodziny lub przyjaciółmi. Doświadczenia Simów z dzieciństwa mogą mieć wpływ na ich dalsze życie i związki z innymi. Twoje Simy mogą nawiązywać przyjaźnie lub robić sobie najgorszych wrogów. Twoje Simy zamieszkują realistyczny i tętniącym życiem trójwymiarowy świat, którzy tworzysz. Budując dom, będziesz mógł skorzystać z wielu interesujących opcji, dzięki którym postawisz piętra, strych i spadzisty dach. Możesz wybierać spośród setek nowych przedmiotów i obiektów. Wiele z nich można dostosowywać w trakcie gry do własnych upodobań. Gdy już wybudujesz wymarzony dom, będziesz mógł zrobić zbliżenie i przyjrzeć się życiu Twoich Simów. Rzuć okiem na to co mają w lodówce i zobacz wyrazy ich twarzy. The Sims™ 2 oferuje wiele nowych możliwości, które wprowadziliśmy w odpowiedzi na prośby fanów gry. Dlatego możecie być pewni, że rozgrywka w drugiej części będzie niesamowicie rozbudowana i dostarczy wielu niezapomnianych wrażeń. Opcja tworzenia Simów umożliwi kreowanie wyjątkowych i niesamowicie szczegółowych twarzy. Można wybierać różnorodne fryzury, makijaże i akcesoria. Dostępny jest szeroki asortyment ubrań: codziennych, oficjalnych i zwariowanych. Podtrzymując tradycję umożliwiania graczom dostosowywania rozgrywki, The Sims 2 oferuje opcję wykorzystywania elementów przygotowanych w innych programach. The Sims 2 podobnie jak jego poprzednik polega na tworzeniu i kierowaniu życiem istot, nazywanych Simami. W grze tej buduje się też domy, mieszkania (w blokach - tylko z dodatkiem Osiedlowe Życie), różne parcele publiczne, aż w końcu powstają całe miasta - otoczenia. Simowie rodzą się, uczą, chodzą na randki (z dodatkiem Nocne życie), płacą rachunki, pracują, zakochują się, mają dzieci, jedzą, starzeją, aż w końcu umierają. Wersja na telefony komórkowe Jest to konwersja znanej i lubianej gry The Sims 2. Można zadzwonić do znajomych, znaleźć miłość swojego życia lub koszmarnego wroga, który zatruje Ci życie. Niestety trzeba liczyć się z niezbyt zadowalającą grafiką ze względu na to, że telefony komórkowe w tamtych czasach nie mogły generować lepszej grafiki. Gra przypomina oryginalne The Sims 2. Można chodzić na parcele publiczne, kupować meble i poznawać nowych Simów. Tryb tworzenia Sima przebiega dość klasycznie.Gra doczekała się dodatku Zwierzaki.Nie ma tutaj systemu misji. Gra zachęca głównie swoją grywalnością przypominającą The Sims Bustin' Out na gameboy advance. Ciekawostki Nokia 6101 wyszła w edycji limitowanej oklejonej diamentami, diamentowym napisem The Sims 2 i zainstalowana grą The Sims 2. Wszystkie mobilne edycje The Sims sprzedały się w nakładzie 9.000.000 sztuk. Tworzenie Simów W The Sims 2 procesie tworzenia sima pojawiło się wiele nowych opcji, których zabrakło w The Sims, m.in. aż sześć (bez dodatku Na Studiach tylko 5) początkowych grup wiekowych do wyboru. Tryb tworzenia simów podzielony został na sześć części. Każda odpowiada za jedną dziedzinę i mieści w sobie kilka lub kilkanaście opcji, które pozwolą stworzyć nam wymarzonego Sima. Grupy te oznaczone są cyframi od jednego do sześciu. Krok pierwszy W pierwszym etapie tworzenia Simów ustalamy zasadniczy wygląd i cechy Sima. Najpierw wybieramy imię, a następnie grupę wiekową. Do wyboru jest jak już wyżej napisano siedem etapów życia: niemowlę, małe dziecko, dziecko, nastolatek, młody dorosły (tylko z dodatkiem Na Studiach) dorosły i emeryt. Ustaliwszy wiek Sima przechodzimy do wyboru karnacji. Wybór jest dość mały, bo dostępne są tylko cztery opcje, począwszy od białego, a skończywszy na ciemnobrązowym. Wybieramy następnie, czy Sim ma być szczupły czy gruby. Ostatnim krokiem jest nieobowiązkowe wpisanie biografii Sima. Jeżeli nie chce się wybierać tych wszystkich opcji można pójść na łatwiznę i wybrać gotowego Sima ze skrzyni lub wylosować go. thumb|left|350px|Ekran tworzenia Sima Drugi krok W etapie tym wybieramy jaki typ głowy posiadać ma Sim. Do wyboru jest sześć opcji. Interesujemy się jedynie kształtem głowy, gdyż fryzurę i twarz zmieniać można w kolejnych etapach. Trzeci krok Etap ten chyba najważniejszy - pozwala nam ukształtować twarz Sima i wybrać jego fryzurę. Dzieli się na kilka części. Łatwo jest odszukać daną opcję wśród setek innych z powodu istniejącego na przyciskach obrazka, przedstawiającego jaką część Sima można tam edytować. Włosy i nakrycie głowy W pierwszej części zmienić można wszystko co tyczy się fryzury i nakrycia głowy. Wybierać można spośród wielu opcji. Poszczególne dodatki i akcesoria wprowadzają kolejne dziesiątki fryzur i nakryć głowy, jak czapki św. Mikołaja lub spięte gumką włosy dla staruszki. Do wyboru są także cztery kolory włosów: brązowy, blond, rudy i czarny. Twarz W części trzeciej edytujemy kształt twarzy. Zmienić można wypukłość policzków, długość twarzy a także wielkość uszu. Nadaje to Simom oryginalny wygląd. Następnie przechodzimy do brwi. Zmienić można ich gęstość, kształt, ułożenie i kąt nachylenia. Idąc dalej dochodzimy do oczu. Do wyboru jest pięć kolorów - brązowy, błękitny, niebieski, szary i zielony. Następnie zmieniamy wielkość, nachylenie, rozstawienie itp. oczu. Zmierzając w dół twarzy wymodelować trzeba nos Sima. Można zmienić jego rozmiar, "zadarcie", ułożenie względem oczu i ust. Czwarty krok Ten krok pozwala na umalowanie Sima, dodanie mu biżuterii (w dodatku Podróże lub Osiedlowe życie), nakrycia głowy oraz okularów. Można też u mężczyzn dodać zarost lub brodę. Piąty krok Najlepszy i najważniejszy proces tworzenia Sima - nadanie mu modnego ubrania. Stroje dzielimy na: codzienne, wizytowe, piżamę, bieliznę, kąpielowe, sportowe i wierzchne (na zewnątrz, czyli kurtki gdy np. pada śnieg) z dodatkiem Cztery pory roku. Szósty krok Szósty i ostatni krok polega na dodaniu anspiracji Simów, jego cech, jego znak zodiaku zależy od jego cech. Jest też możliwość dodania jego rzeczy, które go "kręcą" i "odpychają". Rodzina gotowa - teraz czas zacząć wybrać dom i grać! Życie Simów Nasze Simy żyją od bycia w brzuchu mamy, po spotkanie z Mrocznym Kosiarzem (Śmiercią). Przechodzą przez różne rasy jak: Kosmita, Zombie, Wampir, Wilkołak, Simorośl i Czarownica. Narodziny Sima ~ czyli jak stworzyć nowe pokolenie Jeśli chcemy, by w naszej rodzinie pojawiło się dziecko, musimy dopuścić do Bara-bara Simów płci przeciwnej. Gdy usłyszymy krótką muzyczkę, znaczy, że Simka jest w ciąży. Po trzech dniach ciąży Simki w pewnej chwili następuje poród. Na ekranie pojawi się komunikat, informujący, że nowy członek rodziny jest już w drodze. Poród odbywa się w dość dziwny sposób, bowiem maluch nagle spada z nieba na ręce matki. Gra informuje nas o płci dziecka, po czym należy wybrać mu imię. Można też przyspieszyć ciążę Simki. Wystarczy wpisać kod "boolrop TestingCheatsEnabled true" po czym z wciśniętym klawiszem Shift kliknąć na Simkę i wybrać opcję "Spawn" potem "Tombstone L and D" i pojawia się nagrobek klikamy na niego (bez Shifta) i wybieramy opcje "Speed up my pregnacy" i za trzy godziny urodzi nam się maluch. Śmierć Simów Życie Sima w końcu się kończy, Simowie mogą umrzeć przez starość lub przez: spalenie, utopienie się, śmierć z głodu itp. Gdy Sim umiera z platynową aspiracją z Mrocznym Kosiarzem przychodzą tancerki hula, sim idzie z walizką po czym mroczny kosiarz daje mu drinka i nieskończone wakacje. Co się zmieniło w stosunku do pierwszej części * Grafika 3D, dzięki której możemy oglądać naszych Simów z każdej perspektywy. * Nowy silnik graficzny, dzięki któremu możemy rozkoszować się takimi detalami jak odbicia w lustrze czy rozproszenia światła. * Całkiem nowy sposób tworzenia Simów. * Życiowe priorytety Simów. * Pragnienia i obawy. * Nie tak kanciaste ciała Simów i wyraźniejsze twarze. * Wskaźniki aspiracji oraz reputacji. * Upływ czasu i realistyczne etapy rozwoju Sima. * Wspomnienia. * Zmiana ubioru (można je kupić na parceli publicznej). * Drzewo genealogiczne i odziedziczanie cech i wyglądu sima. * Bara-bara, Etapy życia i rozwoju Sima Ciąża – Simowie mogą mieć swoich potomków, dziedziczących po rodzicach różne cechy wyglądu fizycznego lub osobowości. W okresie trwania ciąży u Simów występują przeróżne jej objawy zgodne z tymi pojawiającymi się w realnym życiu, czyli np.: biegunki, wymioty, uczucie ciągłego zmęczenia lub niekontrolowanego pochłaniania pokarmów. niemowlę – Simowi rodzice muszą je karmić butelką i przewijać pieluszki, jeżeli zaniedbają te podstawowe obowiązki dziecko może im zostać odebrane przez opiekę społeczną, a jego odzyskanie jest możliwe tylko za pomocą kodów. Poza tym można też okazywać im miłość poprzez przytulanie, lub kłaść spać do kojca. małe dziecko – należy je karmić, przewijać, zmieniać ubranka na stole do przewijania, kłaść spać, kąpać w wannie, pozwolić się bawić i rozwijać już swoje umiejętności (kreatywność, logika, charyzma) za pomocą przeznaczonych do tego zabawek. dziecko w wieku szkolnym – "Sim junior" będzie co ranek, przed godziną 8:00 (z wykluczeniem sobót i niedziel) udawać się do szkoły specjalnym żółtym autobusem. Dzieci teraz zaczynają też nawiązywać swoje kontakty towarzyskie z rówieśnikami (w tym dziećmi w ich wieku zamieszkujących to samo miasteczko), więc od czasu do czasu i niezależnie od nas, przyprowadzają do domu kolegę/koleżankę z klasy. nastolatek – nadal nakłada na młode Simy obowiązek chodzenia do szkoły i odrabiania lekcji, ale też pozwala już na wykonywanie wszystkich domowych obowiązków, samodzielne wyjazdy na parcele publiczne, posiadanie sympatii (partnerów), czy też znalezienie tymczasowej pracy. młody dorosły (z dodatkiem: The Sims 2: Na studiach) – Młodzi dorośli opuszczają rodzinny dom i wyjeżdżają na studia do miasteczka studenckiego, gdzie mogą mieszkać w akademiku bądź w osobnym domu, gdy mają na to pieniądze. Oczywiście studia nie przeszkadzają młodym simom w sprawach miłosnych. dorosły – Sim może teraz wyprowadzić się z domu (sam, z całą rodziną lub zabierając ze sobą tylko tych wybranych jej członków), poszukać stałej i bardziej dochodowej pracy z możliwościami awansów, zaręczyć się, a następnie zawrzeć związek małżeński. Dorosły Sim ma prawo starać się o dziecko z innym Simem lub za pomocą biura adopcyjnego (należy skorzystać z telefonu bądź komputera). emeryt – wiek ten pozwala na zrezygnowanie z pracy i przejście na emeryturę, ale i kontynuację kariery. zgon – większość ich rodzajów zaczerpnięto z The Sims np.: śmierć z głodu, starości, utopienie się, jeśli jest wampirem wystawienie na światło słoneczne, porażenie prądem, ze strachu, choroby lub zginięcie w pożarze, jeśli zaś w pokoju składuje się za dużo brudnych naczyń, przyciągają one żarłoczny rój much, który pożera jednego z członków rodziny. Nowością w The Sims 2 jest zgon z powodu przygniecenia przez satelitę. Sim może także zginąć, zjedzony przez roślinę – krowę (The Sims 2: Na studiach). Zmarły Sim może zostać zombie lub duchem. Nagrody aspiracji i za osiągnięcia zawodowe Nagrody aspiracji – otrzymuje się je za zdobyte punkty aspiracji. Używać ich można tylko w trakcie posiadania złotego lub platynowego statusu, w przeciwnym razie osiąga się zwykle odwrotny skutek. Nagrody za osiągnięcia zawodowe dostępne są dopiero po osiągnięciu pewnego poziomu w danej karierze zawodowej, umożliwiają zdobywanie punktów umiejętności. Ciekawostki * Wykonanie The Sims 2 trwało trochę więcej niż 100 dni. Wideo thumb|left|335px en:The Sims 2 es:Los Sims 2 fr:Les Sims 2 de:Die Sims 2 ! Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims